The subject invention concerns an attachment device to support wall cabinets, mirrors, shelves and similar elements to walls.
The attachment to walls of wall cabinets, mirrors, shelves and similar fittings and elements which are intended to be installed in e.g. bathrooms, is a very difficult and complicated task. Very often, the walls are made of hard concrete, making drilling operations very difficult and time-consuming. This is of course particularly true, when several elements are to be secured to the wall, in which case it is necessary to drill and plug a large number of holes.
When the walls are not made of concrete, conventional gypsum slabs are nowadays used instead. Although drilling is easily performed in such gypsum slabs elements of the kind referred to cannot be safely secured directly to gypsum slabs. In such cases, a special type of attachment screw together with an associated plug therefore must be used which, when inserted through a pre-drilled hole in the slab are secured by parts of the plug and of the screw being pressed against an area around the hole edges on either side of the slab. Obviously, it is a laborious task to attach and arrange a number of such screws and their associated plugs for each element one wants to attach to the wall. Another considerable and important drawback is that the gypsum slabs are in themselves able to support only comparatively light elements. When cabinets, shelves, and similar fittings which must take considerable loads, are to be attached to the wall, such elements must be secured to and supported by the wall cross bars which are placed comparatively large distances apart and thus only in certain places in the walls. This reduces the choice of cabinet sizes, designs and above all, the position of such elements in the room. In addition, the number of heavy elements that can be secured to the cross bars also is reduced, since the number of attachment points in these cross bars is comparatively limited.
A further disadvantage in hitherto known methods of securing wall cabinets, mirrors, and similar elements to walls is that it was often necessary to make a large number of holes in the walls, with the result that considerable damage was done to them, and consequently the walls were quite unsightly when the elements were removed.
The subject invention has for its object to eliminate the problems outlined above by providing means for easy and convenient mounting and attachment to walls of fittings and elements of the kind referred to.